For you?
by Drarina 1737
Summary: "Es Loki, el Cambiaformas, El Astuto, El Dios de las Mentiras, de las Travesuras, del Caos, de la Mala Suerte. Es Loki, inmortal, no por ser un Dios, [...] sino por lo que su existencia significa."Esto es un homenaje a Loki, que se lo merece. Está hecho a través de sus líneas en Thor 2. Spoiler!Fic. Loki!Fic.


___Dedicado a Laura Ale, porque también está enamorada de Loki_ (3)

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de este relato pertenecen a Jack Kirby, Stan Lee y Marvel, la trama es mía. Si yo pude haberla creado, tú también puedes. No plagies.

_**For You?**_

_¿Orgullosa de mí, madre?_

Es sarcástico, pero le duele. Solo trata de hacer que Frigga le odie para que todo sea más fácil. Sabe que ella sufre, que busca al hijo que crió entre las palabras que Loki dispara como cuchillos. Lo encuentra.

_Con una diferencia de cinco mil años._

Pretencioso, arrogante y despiadado, su lengua afilada despachando las palabras con intenciones. Para que duelan, para que consuelen. Para que engañen. Sabe que puede hacer lo que quiera con las mentes de los demás.

_Si mi destino es el hacha, por favor, te lo ruego, úsala. No es que no me gusten nuestras charlas, es que… no me apasionan_.

Solo quiere saber el veredicto. Si muere, puede pelear para llegar al Valhalla o reunirse con su hija Hela. Si vive, sin embargo, no soportaría que lo ataran a tres rocas hasta la llegada del Ragnarök. _O__tra vez_. Si su madre ha intercedido por él, sin embargo, tendrá una celda cómoda en la que pueda hacer magia, una cama y tres comidas diarias, libros y, con suerte, una mucama a la que seducir. _Casi_ como en casa. Excepto porque estará _preso_.

_No lo eres_.

Frigga, por mucho que le duela, no es su madre, aunque la quiera como a una. Ella lo sabe, no es necesario que crucen más palabras. Solo la mirada que conectan mientras ella desaparece es suficiente para ellos. Una mirada que dice que, independientemente de su sangre de Jotun, Loki siempre será su hijo. Él lo niega, y se ríe, pero cuando ese estúpido guardia con su estúpido casco dorado se asomó a su _ventana_ para decirle _«__Tu reina ha muerto, monstruo»_, y mirarle como si esperara que se riera, todo su amor por ella se convirtió en ansias de venganza. Odio.

_Te convendría ir por las escaleras de la izquierda._

Su voz es suave, fluida, y Loki la controla para no destrozar su celda con su poder contenido _otra vez_. En realidad no tiene motivos para ayudarle más que el molestar a Thor. Además, ha visto su transformación desde su prisión y cualquier ser que tenga ese poder se merece su respeto.

_Thor… después de tanto tiempo por fin vienes a visitarme. ¿Por qué? ¿Vienes a regodearte? ¿A burlarte?_

Es sarcástico para tapar su odio. Ese bastardo dejó que mataran a su adorada madre. Es su enemigo y su hermano, así que cuando lo mira, como si le tuviese lástima, aprieta los dientes para no descontrolarse.

_Ahora me ves, hermano._

Su ropa está sucia y arrugada, su pelo desgreñado, opaco. La _habitación_ es un desastre, comida por el suelo, muebles volcados, libros rotos. Thor puede ver la desesperación en el gesto del rostro de Loki. Nada puede ocultarle la tristeza a la que se ha visto sometido su hermano.

_Debes estar realmente desesperado para venir a pedirme ayuda_.

Lo dice como un hecho, burlándose de Thor, porque puede, porque quiere. _Sí…_ las palabras dañando su coraza, el significado golpeando el cerebro de su hermano. _Ah…_ casi siente placer físico. Como si no estuviera preso, como si no le estuvieran tratando como a un miserable. Un miserable rico, pero un miserable al fin y al cabo.

_Esto no es propio de ti, hermano. Es _tan_ clandestino… ¿no prefieres abrirte camino a puñetazos?_

Lo provoca, pica sus principios, le hace sentirse culpable por hacer lo que cree correcto. Él que quiere golpearlo pero, ¿de qué serviría eso? Loki lo sabe, y Thor lo comprende a tiempo.

_Mmh, hermano, estás deslumbrante_.

Loki se burla, Loki sonríe, Loki le gana porque sabe jugar mejor que Thor. Loki es una sonrisa lasciva mirando el pecho del cuerpo que viste Thor ―_lo siento, lady Sif_―, es un ruido casi obsceno antes de hablar. Loki es un ludópata, y la vida es su juego. Loki no pierde nunca, nunca se deja ganar porque no lo necesita. Cuando entras al juego de Loki, ya has perdido.

_Esto es mucho mejor […], qué confianza, noto cómo se apodera de mí la rectitud… ¿Quieres charlar calurosamente sobre la verdad? ¿El honor? ¿El patriotismo?_

Lo dice como si fuera ese soldado midgardiano, su pecho hinchado de falso orgullo. Irrita a Thor y _lo sabe_. Sabe que su hermano pierde la paciencia más rápido que _nadie_, pero le gusta provocarlo. Tanto que se arriesga a que los descubran. _No importa_.

_Al menos podrías facilitarme un arma. Mi daga… algo_.

Tiene malas intenciones, y Thor lo sabe. Loki no espera recuperar sus dagas de oro con esmeraldas forjadas por los mejores herreros de Asgard, pero tampoco que Thor le engañe —_o sí…_—. Esposas contra su magia, el hijo de Odín es listo, y desconfiado. Está bien, Loki tampoco confiaría en él mismo.

_Me gusta…_

Tiene carácter, la chica de Thor. A Loki le arde la mejilla y piensa que si la hubiera conocido antes _quizás…_ le gustan las mujeres así, realmente, y aunque no pueda mantener la cabeza en ese tema, su subconsciente continúa solo. _Quizás_…

_También me alegro de verte, Sif_.

Lo dice con sorna, pero en realidad la aprecia. Tienen sus papeles cambiados, _la guerrera_, _el hechicero_. Loki sabe que jamás habría sido un buen miembro del grupo de Thor sin la magia. Sus dobles, sus trucos, sus trampas, que habían salvado el culo a todos en más de una ocasión.

_¿Vas a matarme? Por lo visto va a haber cola_.

Es sarcástico, mordaz, juega con fuego y nunca se quema. Porque es Loki, es una media sonrisa que sale incluso cuando lo amenazan. Puede permitírselo. Sif, Volstagg, Thor. Todos dicen que lo matarán pero, en realidad, esos estúpidos sentimientos no les dan la libertad de la que tanto alardean. Loki es ojos verdes, casi irreales, retando; _Inténtalo_, parecen decir, silenciosos.

_Te has dejado una columna._

Se ríe y se burla mientras se juegan la libertad. Loki está muy cerca de Thor, casi susurrándole al oído, poniéndole no es alguien pacientey, desde luego, no tiene la mente de Loki para saber qué hacer, cómo, cuándo, y dónde para que todo salga _según el plan._

_Oh, vaya, ¿habrá muerto?_

Es indiferente, solo por molestar. No está muerta, puede ver el vaivén de su pecho _desde donde están_, pero le gusta irritar a su _hermano. _Es fanfarrón, prepotente y presuntuoso, pero no con mala intención (no _demasiada_). Al final, la primera preocupación de Loki es el propio Loki y él sabe que la midgardiana Jane Foster es su billete de salida de Asgard.

_Muy bien… acabas de decapitar a tu abuelo._

Sigue provocando, petulante, muy cerca de su hermano. Probablemente Thor le devolvería la pulla si no estuviera más preocupado por intentar que lo que se rompa no sea el motor de esa estúpida nave de Svartalfheim.

_Me has mentido, estoy impresionado._

No lo está. Miente como siempre y Thor lo sabe ―_me alegra que te guste―. _Thor es tonto, pero no tanto como parece querer hacer creer a los demás. Thor es tonto pero conoce a Loki, aunque aún pueda engañarlo.

_Si fuera fácil, todo el mundo lo haría._

¿Y qué si está loco? Es Loki, el Cambiaformas, El Astuto, El Dios de las Mentiras, de las Travesuras, del Caos, de la Mala Suerte. Es Loki, inmortal, no por ser un Dios, no por las manzanas doradas de Iđhunn ―_la siempre joven, la siempre pura_―, sino por lo que su existencia significa. Es Loki, que significa que hay algo retorcido en todos, incluso en las almas menos corruptas. Es Loki que acelera contra la roca y pasa chocando contra las paredes del túnel que los lleva al Mundo Oscuro.

_Confia en mi ira._

Ira. Rabia. Furia. Es lo que siente cuando piensa en lo que le hará pagar a Malekith. El Maldito. Loki lo maldecirá de verdad. Es el maestro de la Orden de Hechicería, es el más poderoso de los Magos y, si alguien puede convertir al presuntuoso Malekith en realmente un ser maldito, es él. Está en su derecho.

_Aún no confías en mí […]. Yo no lo haría._

Está bien, Thor lo dijo ―_Ojalá pudiera confiar en ti_―. No puede, pero da igual. No tiene que confiar en Loki (porque no se puede), solo tiene que confiar en sus ansias de venganza.

_Lo único que siempre he querido es veros a Odín y a ti muertos a mis pies._

Verdad; mentira; quién sabe. Es Loki y ni siquiera él mismo sabe si su vida, su _existencia_, es verdad. Se cree sus mentiras y sospecha de sus verdades y nunca sabes si te está mintiendo porque jamás dice algo que no quieras oír. De todos modos, qué más da… No quiere contestar con verdades porque es un Dios con las Mentiras. Solo Loki sabe Mentir. Los demás solo podemos mentir.

_Nos vemos en el infierno, monstruo._

Monstruo. Qué palabra tan extraña ―_lo piensa mientras ve desaparecer al maldito y se sujeta las manos sobre el pecho_―. Muchos lo han llamado así. En realidad, quizás lo sea, puesto que todos sus hijos lo son. Fenris, el lobo que dejó manco a Tyr. Jörmundgander la serpiente que rodea el mundo. Hela, la diosa (diosa, que no _Diosa_) del inframundo. Sleipnir, el caballo de ocho patas que regaló a Odín (y que sería el más rápido de todos, y lo llevaría por cielo y agua y tierra, y hasta el mundo de los muertos y de vuelta; y que, hasta hoy, todavía no le ha fallado). Cree que él mismo, sin embargo, nunca fue un monstruo. Hizo lo que creyó que tenía qu ehacer en cada momento. _Hizo lo que tenía que hacer._

_Soy un estúpido… un estúpido… […] lo siento, lo siento…_

Es un estúpido, Loki lo sabe. Lo siente, Loki lo sabe. Loki lo sabe todo y sabe que solo hace falta estar a punto de morir _de verdad_ para ser más convincente. Una estúpida herida de espada, aunque lo atraviese de parte a parte, no es suficiente para matar al más poderoso hechicero de Asgard. Aunque es un estúpido. Y lo siente. Loki lo sabe.

_No lo he hecho por él._

«Lo he hecho por mí»


End file.
